


French Fries

by kaminarimegami



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Assistant Manager!Reader, Cameo!Qiu Zhixie, F/M, Lin Yanjun x Reader, Manager!Lin Yanjun, Office AU, Sort of enemies to lovers kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminarimegami/pseuds/kaminarimegami
Summary: Getting stuck in the elevator with your annoying boss Lin Yanjun is…irritating, for the lack of better terms.





	French Fries

_‘There’s nothing like a good old cup of ice cream float and freshly made French fries on a hot day,’_ You thought as you went out of your favorite fast food chain, enjoying your takeout meal. You already had a filling lunch but decided it felt nice to have a small snack on the way back to the company you work in. As you went through the front door, you took a fry, dipped it in the ice cream part of the float, and was about to put it in your mouth when suddenly, a hand snatched the fry away from you.

You watched in disdain as it was popped in your boss’ mouth, Lin Yanjun. He chewed on it meticulously then swallowed before making a face.

“You should’ve dipped it in ketchup instead of vanilla soft serve,” He said, frowning at you.

You walked away from him, muttering, “Nobody told you to take my fry away, anyway.”

“Hey now, that was just some sound advice, Y/N,” Yanjun noted, his long legs catching up with your brisk walking. You inwardly cursed. The guy was a walking totem pole, towering over you and majority of your colleagues in the team. Even if you run, he’d still catch up with you. Why couldn’t you be blessed with a few more inches?

“I didn’t ask for it, Sir,” you shot back, though you wished you hadn’t. Starting a verbal war with Lin Yanjun almost always leads to nowhere based on your experience.

He grinned at you, “You’re my employee. Of course, I care…my assistant manager.”

You felt yourself bristle at his words. You were supposed to be the one promoted to be the manager, not him. The former manager was a woman, resigned from the position since she was petitioned by her family to live in USA. Despite the fact that you earned a lot of recommendations from the higher ups to be promoted, Yanjun had charmed his way to the former manager and since she—the former manager not you—was a sucker for pretty boys, he got the position. And to even make your life a living hell, Yanjun picked you, out of ten possible candidates—and you weren’t even among those candidates, for Christ’s sake—to be his assistant.

Why he even did that was a mystery.

“I dip my fries wherever I want,” you said coldly as you entered the elevator, “You have no say to that…Sir.”

He feigned a flinch, “You wound my heart, my dear. Is that how you talk to your boss?” He grinned as he followed you in the elevator. You wished your office wasn’t placed in the same floor with Yanjun’s (Guess that cannot be avoided; he is your boss after all). With a sigh, you pressed the number 8 and the elevator began its ascend, Rachmaninoff playing in the background.

Yanjun was quiet, and you nearly thanked God for that. He was professional and does things with cold efficiency around other people. But when the two of you are together, he transforms into the guy who loves to piss the hell out of you. It’s also your fault for being so short-tempered sometimes. Truth be told, you are pretty patient. But Yanjun just manages to push the right buttons. It didn’t help that he reveled in your reactions. If he wasn’t the manager, you would’ve smacked that stupid grin of triumph he gets whenever he teases you.

You looked up. Third floor…

…then the elevator stopped, and the lights were off.

“What the—?” You looked around, confused and shocked.

“Probably a power out,” Yanjun shrugged then reached out and pressed the emergency button. He leaned on the wall, hands in his pockets, “I’m sure the power will be back in a few minutes.”

A feeling of dread crept up in your spine. You? Alone with Lin freaking Yanjun? And in an elevator of all places?

You noticed that Yanjun was looking at you. “What?” you asked.

“What?” he raised an eyebrow, “I can’t look at you?”

“Didn’t your mother teach you that staring is rude?” You asked.

“She taught me that staring is a sign you’re appreciating something.”

You snorted, “You must’ve skipped classes during Good Manners and Right Conduct.”

“Excuse me, I consistently won the ‘Best in Conduct’ award during high school.” he sounded miffed.

“Well, you obviously aren’t applying what you learned.” Your tone matched his annoyed one.

Yanjun frowned, “Hear yourself. And here you are, talking like this to a person whose position is higher than you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Why do you keep on waving your manager card? Just be quiet, will you?”

“When you have it, flaunt it, I say,” there was a smirk in his voice.

“Haven’t you heard of the saying ‘modesty is an attractive trait’?” You deadpanned, looking at him. Even though you couldn’t stand a minute around Yanjun, you acknowledge that the guy is handsome. He was tall and lean but not lanky—one could see he works out even underneath the business suits he wears. His skin was smooth and fair, a factor that you envy (there were rumors he has a ton of skincare products). His eyes were a rich dark brown, sometimes covered by contact lenses (either he has problems with his eyesight or just thinks he looks good in them), and his jet-black hair that was always mussed in an “I-don’t-care-but-I-know-I-still-look-sexy” kind of style. According to those who got to touch Yanjun’s hair, they were very soft and silky.

And his dimples? Always the talk of the town.

His smirk grew, “That only applies to ugly people.”

“Really, how harsh can you be?” You demanded.

“Sorry, dear. The truth is always painful to the ears,” Yanjun chuckled softly.

You rolled your eyes again. He always calls you ‘dear’ just to further irritate you. You then checked your watch and saw that five minutes have passed since the power was cut off. With a sigh, you removed your high heeled shoes then sat on the floor. You fished your phone out of your pocket and withheld another sigh when you saw that no service was available.

“Why do you hate me?”

The question snapped you out of your thoughts. “Err, what?” you asked.

“Why do you hate me?” Yanjun repeated, curiosity all over his features.

Because you’re an arrogant, sarcastic, self-conceited jerk who stole my dream to be a manager, that’s why, you thought but didn’t voice out.

“Why are you asking me that?” You threw back at him.

He looked amused that you answered his question with another question, “Let’s see; you work fast when you’re with me like you can’t stand another second being in the same room with me; you answer my questions with questions as well or with short, clipped answers; and I can see outright hostility when I tease you. It’s like you’re telling me to back off.”

“Well, who likes being teased? FYI, we aren’t in kindergarten anymore, Sir,” you replied, “I am not like your other female employees who get all googly-eyed when you smile at my direction. And you’re my boss. I have to maintain a professional relationship with you.”

“You aren’t like this around Zhixie-ge,” Yanjun noted, referring to the son of their company’s CEO, who happened to be his friend back in high school.

You sighed, not looking at him, “He is a friend and is in a relationship with my best friend. Also, he treats me nice, unlike you.” You added the last sentence in a murmur.

“I am nice,” Yanjun protested, “You just don’t see it.”

You shrugged, “Okay fine, you’re nice, but that won’t make me change how I see you. You’re my boss and that’s it.”

“But you still hate me,” he pointed out.

“No I don’t. Hate and dislike are two different things.”

“Still the same.”

You sighed—which you have been doing a lot lately—then quieted down, deciding to focus on your snack instead. Why were you even talking to the guy? Conversations with him were pointless unless they’re work-related.

You jumped a bit when he sat beside you, your shoulders touching.

“The truth is,” Yanjun began, “I like you, Y/N.”

You coughed, nearly choking on your drink, “What are you talking about?” you managed to asked when the coughing stopped.

“I like you. I’ve been feeling this way since the day we first met,” Yanjun admitted, “It’s why I’ve been teasing you, just to get your attention. It seems that you won’t notice me no matter what I do, so I thought maybe if I start annoying you, it’ll do the trick.”

_What’s this?_ You thought, trying to remember the first time you met Yanjun. It was Zhixie who introduced him to you, when you and your best friend were attending the former’s birthday two years ago. Yanjun didn’t really strike you much so you kind of forgot about him.

“Remember when I dyed my hair blond six months ago?” Yanjun asked, “I did that so you’d notice me.”

“I did notice you,” You said, “You stuck out like a sore thumb among the conservative employees in the financial department. Though you followed my advice on switching back to brown.”

He chuckled, “I’m obedient to the one who holds my heart. You’re also the reason why I switched to the financial department. Gege told me you work in this department, so I switched here to be with you.”

“Which department are you from, again?” You asked, “Advertising? Public Relations?”

“Advertising,” He promptly answered, “Financial is far from my expertise but I took classes just to get a grasp of the stuff being done in the financial department.”

You couldn’t help but feel a little impressed.

Yanjun went on, “I didn’t mean to take the position of being the manager. I know you had the recommendations and I honestly thought you’ll get it…but Mrs. Choi chose me to take over her instead of you. Other employees say it’s because she fancies me. The rumours of me seducing her in her office? They’re not true as well. I made them up so you’d notice me too.”

“So…you didn’t seduce Mrs. Choi? You made those rumors up?” Your mouth dropped.

“Yes and yes.”

Your eyes narrowed, “Are you sure you’re not playing with me, Mr. Lin Yanjun?”

He raised an eyebrow, looking affronted with your question, “I’m being sincere here Y/N L/N and you still doubt me?”

“Of course I do, you idiot!” You smacked his arm, “You’ve been annoying me ever since you transferred to finance. And why did you choose the annoying route to make me notice you? You could’ve made me notice you in different ways, where I won’t see you as an arrogant, conceited ass jerk!” You hit his arm again.

“Ow!” Yanjun leaned away, although he was grinning, “But this arrogant, conceited ass jerk has feelings for you, Y/N.”

“I hate you,” you looked away, blushing at his bold declaration.

Yanjun’s hand gently cupped your chin then tilted up so you looked at him. “I really, really like you, Y/N,” he murmured, eyes soft.

Your blush darkened and you pulled away, “Quit it, Lin Yanjun. This is not fun—”

“Who says I’m joking? And look at you, red as a tomato,” he teased even more, grinning, poking your cheek, “Should I say it again? I like you, Y/N. I really do. In fact, I think I love—"

You shuddered, “Will you stop with the cheesy declarations? They’re annoying. And I’m not even your girlfriend so just…stop.”

His eyes lit up, “That means I’ll work hard to become your boyfriend then,” he declared boldly, “I’ll work really hard to change the way you see me and when you say ‘yes’, I’ll do my very best to be the greatest boyfriend you will ever had.”

“We’ll see,” you muttered. But, your heart was pounding and your face was really red. You had no idea why you were so flustered. For goodness’ sake, you are annoyed with the guy and his stupidly cute dimples, lame ass jokes that are just _sometimes_ funny—

And then, the lights went back on and the elevator slowly began to move again. You put on your shoes and stood up. Yanjun copied you then placed an arm around your shoulders.

“Lin Yanjun,” you pointed at his arm.

“Hmm?” He looked down at you, “What, I can’t?” and before you could reply he leaned down then lightly pressed his lips on your temple.

On the fifth floor, the elevator dinged and the door opened, revealing Zhixie, who smirked when he saw the two of you, your face fire engine red.

“Hi Y/N,” he greeted then turned to Yanjun, “Have some explaining to do, Yanjun?” he asked as he got on the elevator as well

Yanjun didn’t reply; only shot Zhixie a knowing grin, which the older man accepted as the answer he will get for now.

***  
5 years later…

You rode the elevator, feeling the familiar bliss surge in you as you drank some of your favorite soda. Some employees joined you in the ride and one man in a blue button down polo pressed 5 while you pressed 8.

On some weird occurrence, the power was cut off and the elevator stopped…

You smiled, despite the groans of your fellow employees. 5 years ago, you rode the same elevator with Yanjun and it stopped just as it reached the 3rd floor because of the same reason. It was also the moment when Yanjun decided to confess to you.

_Some confession_ , you thought. You used to hate the guy but now the two of you are engaged and will be married next month.

A moment later, the power was back on and the elevator moved again.

When you arrived in the eighth floor, you finished your drink, then threw the can away. You passed by Yanjun’s office just as its door opened and he stepped out, looking worried.

“You’re alright.” He took you in his arms, tucking you under his chin.

“Of course I am. The power cut-off barely lasted for ten minutes,” You assured. You peeked over his shoulder and saw that his office was bare already, indicating that he’s done cleaning up. 

Today was his last day of work because he will be transferred to the sister company of your current employer. It was also a good move, too, since relationships in the office are frowned upon by many colleagues. If it weren’t for the consecutive projects handed to your team simultaneously, Yanjun would have requested his transfer as soon as you two became official.

You didn’t mind. You two know it’s for the best.

“Is baby okay?” he placed a hand on your tummy.

You nodded, “Baby is fine.” You have been pregnant for three months and Yanjun was nothing but protective and caring for you and your unborn child.

He heaved a sigh of relief, “That’s good.” He leaned down rested his forehead on yours, eyes gazing straight into yours. It wasn’t a kiss, but the action still made you melt inside.

You chuckled then pushed him away playfully, “Go back to work, Sir. Lots to do and we have little time.”

“Yes, dear,” Yanjun chuckled, quickly kissing your forehead before leaning down to whisper in your ear, “I love you, Y/N.”

You smiled, “I love you more, Lin Yanjun.”

**Fin**


End file.
